Cicatrices
by Madison Luna Marie Ross
Summary: Las cicatrices eran como un secreto entre ellos dos, solo ella tenía el privilegio de conocerlas y de ponerles algún nombre porque una que otra tenía forma de rayo, o de alguna letra, había una que parecía un garfio, y ni hablar la que le recordaba a una zanahoria.


_**Cicatrices**_

_._

_"Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles._

_Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda_

_que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres."_

_-Albus Dumbledore._

_._

Era demasiado temprano para que estuviera despierta, lo sabía, pero poco le importaba la verdad, aun no salía el sol pero la poca luz que se veía en el cielo le daba a entender que solo faltaban unas pocas horas para que amenazara con entrar y despertar a su dormido esposo, sonrió acurrucándose en la espalda desnuda del joven rubio quien se removió un poco entre sueños pero no se despegó de ella.

Pasó su pequeña mano por la musculosa espalda de su marido sintiendo las cicatrices que muy seguramente se había hecho de pequeño al aprender a escalar, algunas parecían recientes, otras casi desaparecían o eran muy pequeñas haciéndole ver lo vivido por Kristoff en las montañas.

Habían pequeñas marcas en la parte de arriba de la espalda que no recordaba haber visto antes, estaba de un tono rosado por lo que parecían recientes como otra herida que parecía estar en el proceso de cicatrización, esas marcas no parecían ser tan dolorosas como la herida rojiza, no parecía profunda pero aun así la hizo suspirar, beso con suavidad la herida que pronto sería una cicatriz más en el cuerpo de su rubio quien balbuceo entre sueños algo que no pudo entender y que por ende la hizo reír.

Le agradaba tenerlo cerca, y despertar junto a él, había veces en que al despertar no lo encontraba y a duras penas caía en la idea de que se había ido como todas las mañanas a su trabajo, pero habían días como esos en que ella se daba cuenta del día en el que estaban y disfrutaba de que su esposo no tuviera que ir a trabajar ese día de descanso que tenía a la semana.

Deslizó su mano suavemente de la espalda hacia el formado abdomen de su musculoso montañero abrazándolo desde atrás, era verano y hacía un calor de más de 30 grados, pero la calidez que emanaba Kristoff la reconfortaba de una manera sorprendente, con un puchero lo sintió moverse, pero se transformó en una sonrisita al ver que solo se volteaba hacia ella para acunarla en su pecho.

-Tan dormilón –murmuró al verlo aun profundamente dormido con algo de ternura en su voz- luego dices que soy yo la que no puede despertarse.

Se dedicó a observar la piel cremosa del hombre, no solo la espalda era la que contaba con cicatrices, el pecho y tórax también tenía uno que otros, las miró con cuidado, había una larga que empezaba por el costado izquierdo y llegaba un poco antes del ombligo, si recordaba bien esa se la había hecho al caer por culpa del hielo, el pico que usaban lo raspo de una manera poco profunda, de lo contrario no hubiera sobrevivido a la hemorragia.

Habían marcas pequeñas como las de la espalda también en el pecho, alejo un poco u rostro para mirarlas mejor, no eran iguales a las otras, eran pequeñas como si Kristoff se hubiera caído encima de cristales pequeños que no llegaron a penetrar la piel por completo, se alegró de ver que no dejaría marca permanente en la piel como las otras.

Las cicatrices eran como un secreto entre ellos dos, solo ella tenía el privilegio de conocerlas y de ponerles algún nombre porque una que otra tenía forma de rayo, o de alguna letra, había una que parecía un garfio, y ni hablar la que le recordaba a una zanahoria.

_-Esta parece una zanahoria –murmuró Anna risueña señalando una de las marcas del abdomen del rubio._

_Kristoff se sentó un poco estirando su cuello para mirar mejor la cicatriz, nunca antes les había prestado tanta atención hasta ese momento, o en las veces en que su esposa se dedicaba a buscar cicatrices._

_-Sí –respondió un poco sorprendido luego añadió bromeando- me gustan tanto que me clave un cuchillo para hacerme un tatuaje._

_Recordaba vagamente como se lo había hecho, era pequeño y era su primera vez con un cuchillo, aprendió a no correr con ellos desde esa vez._

_-Eres tan macho que lo hiciste tú mismo –le siguió la peli-roja fingiendo admiración._

_-Quería demostrar mi amor por ellas –soltó naturalmente logrando hacer reír a la princesa._

_-¿Harás un tatuaje de mi con un cuchillo? –preguntó entusiasmada sonriéndole ampliamente._

_-¿Me vez cara de artista?_

Se carcajeo ante el recuerdo de esa lejana conversación, logrando despertar en el proceso al rubio quien confundido la miró somnoliento, Anna se estiró depositando un pequeño beso en los labios a modo de disculpa, se sentía avergonzada por interrumpir su tranquilo sueño, no le gustaba despertarlo temprano en los días de descanso del rubio, le gustaba quedarse así tumbada a su lado en las mañanas hasta que sus estómagos rugían por el hambre.

-Ruidosa –le murmuró con voz ronca sabiendo de antemano que eso molestaría a la peli-roja.

-Gruñón –le sacó la lengua.

-Es muy temprano –susurró atrapándola de nuevo para cerrar los ojos.

Anna se limitó a guardar silencio, pensando que de esa manera Kristoff caería de nuevo dormido, cerró los ojos sintiendo la suave respiración del rubio y llevó de nuevo su mano al tórax donde delineo la cicatriz; esas marcas eran parte de él, por lo que amaba y se acostumbraba a cada una de ellas, no le era nada agradable saber que se lastimaba cuando iba a las montañas a su trabajo, aun cuando eran pequeñas y el montañero no les tomaba importancia alguna, pero era Kristoff, eran sus experiencias y vivencias.

Demostraba lo persistente, como lo tonto y descuidado que solía ser muy pocas veces, creía que las heridas eran muestra de su fortaleza, de su crecimiento, su etapa de maduración, las necesitó todas y cada una de ellas para saber y aprender acerca de su entorno que en ese momento eran las montañas.

Ella como princesa no tenía ninguna cicatriz, había contado con raspones y una que otra quemadura por derramar un té o café, pero nada grave que le dejara alguna marca, nunca había sangrado demasiado, se había congelado y había experimentado el veneno en su sangre, casi moría en las dos ocasiones pero ninguna marca en su piel le habían dejado las dos cosas, incluso su mechón blanco había desaparecido y había tomado el color natural.

-Me gusta eso –escuchó la voz en susurro de Kristoff que la hizo abrir los ojos.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó curiosa en susurros también no queriendo romper tan bruscamente de ese tranquilo ambiente.

-Cuando te pones a dibujar las cicatrices –escuchó un deje de vergüenza en su confesión a lo que Anna soltó ligeras risitas.

-A mí me gustaría que no llegaras con tantas marcas nuevas –le regañó recordando las marcas pequeñas del pecho y espalda como de la rojiza a punto de cicatrizar en la parte baja de la espalda.

-¿Marcas? Solo tengo un raspón en la espalda –comentó quitándole importancia al asunto.

-¡Eso no es solo un raspón! –exclamó tratando de verse más seria de lo que en realidad sonaba.

-Me he hecho cosas peores –masculló simplemente abriendo por fin los ojos para mirarla.

-¿Y las demás marcas? –preguntó acusadora tratando de ganar la extraña discusión señalándole las pequeñas marcas que tenía en el pecho.

-¿Qué mar… -se detuvo al mirar las "marcas" de las que hablaba su esposa con tanta insistencia.

Se echó a reír.

-No es gracioso –le recriminó un poco molesta al no entender la risa viva del rubio que trataba de ignorar para no unirse a él.

-Mi amor –le llamó Kristoff tiernamente (como muy pocas veces en la vida) parando de reír, logrando descolocar a la peli-roja- Tú me hiciste estas marcas.

-¿Eh? –preguntó confundida.

El rubio solo le sonrió, con cada parpadeo sus mejillas tomaban color, al recordar que efectivamente hace unas horas atrás ella le había clavado las uñas.

No era su culpa crecer sin heridas.

No podía creer que no había podido distinguir los rasguños.

Ahora tendría que aguantar las bromas de su esposo sobre ese tema.

* * *

><p>Sin muchas palabras realmente, es un one-shot que tenía en mente desde hace mucho, cuando vi esa imagen en Tumblr (la de portada xD) asi que básicamente esta basada en esa imagen :BB<p>

No me tomo mucho tiempo escribirlo así que me ayudo mucho como para soltar más mi narración y escritura, sigo sintiéndome algo oxidada y fuera de practica peo bueno.

Me frustra ver puras historias de Elsanna(s) y Helsa(s), no estoy en contra de estas parejas, realmente me da igual y respeto los gustos de los demás, directo al grano... mi problema es que no hay muchas historias Kristanna y eso me tiene realmente deprimida (estoy exagerando un poco)

me falta un capitulo para terminar mi Mini-fic "7 días" y creo que me dedicare a mi Long-fic "Pintando el corazón" antes de hacer cualquier otra historia larga, no me quiero revolver y quedar frustrada en el medio (por el momento no me a pasado...pero por si acaso... toquen madera para que eso nunca me pase), pero creo que seguiré haciendo uno que otro one-shot sobre Frozen para no perder la practica ni la inspiración y llenar esta pagina con historias Kristanna... y ¿por que no? también de James y Elsa e.e jojojojo c:

En fin... este fic es un triste intento de hacer algo sexy ddd' xDD no sé, me da vergüenza escribir cosas así pero era un tema que deseaba abarcar "las cicatrices" que muy probablemente tiene Kristoff y que seguramente lo hace ver aun más sexy de lo que ya es *¬*

Pero bueno :$ espero les gustara y... así... xD

y si no les gusto pues... em... ¿ya qué? ya lo leyeron jojojojojojo... :P

.

Recuerden que los comentarios siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo c: Acepto las criticas destructivas...digo constructivas xD

_Solo tienen que ceder a 5 minutos de su tiempo. Gracias._


End file.
